


The Cat's Resting Place

by saucegay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flush Crush, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucegay/pseuds/saucegay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic about what may have happened after Gamzee killed Nepeta. Sad.

Karkat Vantas didn't know what to do. He had found her. But she was dead. Gamzee, his moirail, must've killed her. This was obviously his work. Karkat didn't know what to feel. Was it anger? Sadness? Betrayal? Pity? He didn't know. Not that it mattered. Instead of focusing on his feelings on her murder by Gamzee, Karkat decided to focus on what he felt about her.

He had always thought she was annoying. He had always known of her obsessive flush crush on him. It was the main reason as to why he found her annoying and avoided her. Because he felt bad for her. He could never return her feelings. He felt bad about that. But now, as she lay dead, he realized that maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he could return her feelings. Maybe he could love her. In fact, he realized, that he did. He loved her. But that didn't matter. She was gone. Dead. Forever.

Karkat crept closer to her body. The bottoms of his shoes were becoming stained with olive blood. He didn't care. He sat down next to it. Her hat was gone. Gamzee must've taken it. She was lying down, flat, if it wasn't for the olive blood all around, one might think she was just asleep. Her mouth was curved slightly, as if she were pleasantly dreaming. He wished that were true. He wished she were happily dreaming inside her reucoopracoon. That way she'd be safe, warm and not dead. He'd be able to tell her . To tell her that he loved her. 

He put his head down, resting it above her abdomen. Pale red tears started to stream down his cheeks. He put his hands on his head. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. But as much as Karkat wished that weren't true, he knew that she was gone. Karkat repositioned himself so that he was partially laying across her. His fingers reaching for the hand that lay by her head. He held it tenderly. His head was resting over her blood pumper. It wasn't beating. He had known it would've been like that but it still bothered him. He took in a deep breath. 

"Nepeta," he whispered. 

He stayed like that for a while. Holding her, crying. But he knew he would have to go eventually. He couldn't stay here crying. He was the leader, as much as he needed Nepeta, the others needed him. He sat up, holding her body close to him. He examined her face. It was cut. Perhaps by one of her own claws. Her eyes were closed, peacefully. He kissed her forehead, whispering: "I love you." and he may have imagined it, but he saw her lips curve into a smile.


End file.
